


Enochian Shouting

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, castiels tie, dean and cas have sex, sex hair ;), simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: </p><p>Cas yelling in Enochian when he fucks Dean</p><p>Sam tuning it out because he doesn’t understand it anyway</p><p>Kevin losing his goddamn mind because he understands every word Cas is saying and holy fuck are those two dirty in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enochian Shouting

It was a normal day at the bunker, Sam and Dean were reading up on a new hunt, with help of their angelic sidekick Cas, who was scanning through the Enochian textbooks, Kevin was sitting with the angel tablet struggling to make sense of it but anything he did make sense of, he wrote down in his little notebook.

Dean was getting bored and he knew he was getting nowhere with the book Sam had given him, so he decided to have a little fun. Castiel was sitting directly in front of Dean, which obviously made him Dean’s victim. Dean took off his shoes quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself while he pretended to still read. He slipped down in his chair a little so he could reach Castiel, and once he could reach him, Dean started to rub slow circles on Castiel’s crotch with his foot.

Castiel looked up, confused with wide eyes until he saw the mischievous look on Dean’s face while he still pretended to read,

Dean kept rubbing Castiel, it was slow and tortuous and Dean couldn’t keep pretending to read, he wanted to see Castiel’s face, he had to look up and when he did, Castiel glared and Dean smiled innocently as he added more pressure

"That’s it, Dean. up. now" Castiel growled and grabbed Dean by the arm, pulling him up from the chair, almost tipping it over.

"Woah Cas, what’s wrong?" Sam asked seeing the fear in Dean’s eyes but Sam knew that the innocence in Dean’s face was fake.

"Sam, I am going to ravish all of your brother in his room and I suggest you do not stop me as I am what you would call, ‘frustrated’" Castiel used the air quoted, while Dean struggled not to laugh, he didn’t want to piss off the pissed off angel anymore.

Sam held his hands up in defense as Cas dragged Dean down the steps and into Dean’s bedroom, Castiel threw Dean on the bed and climbed on top of him,

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is for me when you rub your foot on my crotch in front of Sam and Kevin" Castiel growled in Enochian, and even though Dean didn’t understand, he thought that it was hot as hell, and he let out a throaty moan

Dean raised an eyebrow when Castiel placed two fingers on Dean’s head and then Castiel repeated himself

Dean shook his head in reply but Dean knew what he was doing and he knew what it would do to Cas, that’s why he did it

"I think you do Dean" Cas whispered in his ear "and I’m going to get a little payback" Dean couldn’t stop the small whimper that left his mouth,

'Dominant Castiel is definitely a turn on' Dean thought as Cas started to undress him

~~~

Sam could hear the banging and the moaning and the strange shouting, he knew it was in a different language and he was glad that it was in a different language, he didn’t really want to know. Sam was also glad they didn’t have neighbors.

Sam tried to block out the pair’s activities, as he went back into reading about the new hunt they had stumbled on,

"That is disgusting!" Kevin suddenly yelled pushing himself up off the chair and away from the table

"The Angel tablet?" Sam questioned

Kevin shook his head “your brother and his Angel, they-they’re, oh my God, who even does that!”

"What?" Sam hadn’t clicked on that

Kevin was squeezing his eyes shut “la la la, can’t hear it” then he shook his head “I lied, I can still hear them, Sam your brother, I could of guessed he was filthy but Castiel, he’s meant to be clean, angelic not dirty and demonic” Kevin paused again “jeez, Dean must be flexible for that to happen” he muttered

Sam, obviously understanding what was happening by now, decided it was time to give Kevin a break

"Hey, hey Kev, how about we go get some food?" Sam suggested

Kevin nodded eagerly with a look of pure disgust on his face. Sam grabbed the keys of the impala and pushed Kevin lightly up the stairs and out the door.

~~~

When Kevin and Sam returned about twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas were sitting at the table. Dean’s face was flushed, and he was clearly fidgeting in the chair trying to get comfy and Castiel didn’t have his tie on but he was looking pleased with himself.

Neither had their clothes sitting right, they both had sex hair and the room smelt of, sex, sweat and shame, which lead Sam to think, they went another round at the table

"Are you both satisfied now?" Sam smirked,

Castiel started to speak Enochian again “Dean’s ass is quite sore because i-“

"I don’t want to know!" Kevin yelled and Dean blushed again

"Oh, I forgot Kevin knows Enochian" Castiel smirked

Dean glared at him and slapped his arm, giving him a look saying, ‘you fucking knew’

"You son of a bitch" Dean huffed, crossing his arms over his chest "I’m really sorry Kevin"

Kevin just glared and mimicked Dean by crossing his arms, Kevin was still clearly pissed at Castiel, Sam on the other hand was finding this all hilarious

"I’m so glad, I decided against learning Enochian" Sam laughed, causing Dean to throw a book at him,


End file.
